


I'm Okay (Trust Me)

by it_rains_and_it_pours



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_rains_and_it_pours/pseuds/it_rains_and_it_pours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard looks a lot like a vampire, Frank is ruled by his hormones, and no one pays attention in chemistry class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Okay (Trust Me)

The meaningless words and symbols on the whiteboard in front of me swirl and fade from view as I yawn widely, my heavy eyelids drooping shut, head flopping forwards to rest on the surface of the grimy desk I’m sitting at as the dull, soporific monotone of the teacher who’s torturing the pupils of 11B with formulae and group 7 elements of the periodic table way too early on a Friday morning lulls me into a sleepy stupor.

“IERO!” 

Reluctantly, I peel my eyelids open and push myself up into sitting position, blinking blearily in the fluorescent lighting of the chemistry lab.

“…Y-yes sir?” I sigh, failing to stifle a humungous yawn.

“Pay attention NOW, or you’ll be back paying attention at lunchtime!” Mr. Jones, my evil chemistry teacher snarls sardonically, before turning back to the whiteboard to continue his torturing of the class.

I roll my eyes at his back and yawn again sleepily, pushing my disobediently scruffy fringe out of my bloodshot, sleep deprived eyes.

“Sleepy, are we?” a soft voice beside me whispers teasingly, warm, peppermint, smoke and coffee scented breath tickling the shell of my right ear.

I turn to face my chemistry partner, best friend, and source of many sleepless nights, Gerard Way.

With his dishevelled, shoulder-length raven black hair, ghostly just-crawled-out-of-a-coffin pallor, startlingly unique, greeny-hazel eyes, slightly wild with a hint of dark hint of humour, button nose, smudgy black eyeliner and darkly sexy smirk, he seriously resembles a teenage vampire. His morbid fascination with death, dreams and people, his love for The Misfits, black, ghost stories, strange things, night time, and cinnamon cookies only make him seem more vampirish.

Okay, maybe not so much the cinnamon cookies bit.

“Just a little.” I mumble sleepily, probably smudging the remains of my red eyeliner as I rub away the stinging tiredness from weeks of sleepless nights.

“Why are you so tired these days?” Gerard whispers, his warm breath on my neck making me shiver.

I shrug helplessly, brushing the question off. How can I explain to him that it’s thoughts of him, my best friend since third grade, another guy, that have kept me awake for months, unable to sleep due to the millions of unwanted thoughts and fears whooshing round and round my skull like little black bats?

How can I explain to him, my best friend, that the mere thought of his sexy vampire smirk and dark humour keeps me tossing and turning until dawn?

How can I explain to him that he’s slowly driving me crazy?

“Are you okay, Frankie?” Gerard presses, looking intently at me, eyes suddenly concerned.

I have to drop my gaze or I know I’ll drown in those enchantingly emerald eyes and do something hormone crazed and seriously stupid in front of the whole fucking chemistry class.

“Uhh, fine…I was up until like, three last night working on a new..um…guitar piece..” I lie, hoping that will put him of the trail, and trying very hard with all my sleep-deprived little brain cells not to think about the fact his thigh is pressed up against mine, warm and-

Frank. Concentrate. Or you will die.

“Awesome!” Gerard grins, seemingly oblivious to my discomfort. “I’ve just finished writing that song I told you about…y’know, the one about blood and revenge and vampires? We should totally-”

Gerard’s husky whisper is cut off as the guy sitting in front of us turns round and snorts derisively.

“Vampires? Revenge? God, you’re such a fucking freak, Way!” the guy hisses, his cold grey eyes venomous as he smoothes his expensively blonde-streaked hair. “And you look like such a freak too- all that stupid black leather stuff you wear makes you look like some kind of bloodsucking faggot!”

Gerard opens his mouth, emerald eyes glinting dangerously, but before he can say anything, Mr. Jones’ dull, reedy tone rings out across the classroom.

“Mr. Murray!” He snaps, pausing from ‘explaining’ the pointless formulae on the whiteboard. 

“Yes sir?” Jay Murray, the total dickhead of a guy who just called Gerard a bloodsucking faggot, says mock-politely, immediately stopping sneering at Gerard and ‘smiling’ in a very sickly way in Mr. Jones’ direction.

Fucking dickhead.

“Turn round please. You can talk to your friends in your own time.” Mr. Jones says irritably.

Despite my sleep-deprived, hormone riddled, brain frazzled state, I snort at that- Jay Murray, the coolest guy in our year, would rather be seen wearing a bright pink tutu and tights than hang out with me and Gerard.

“Oh, sorry sir.” Jay smirks in a sickeningly smug way, turning round and making sure to throw me a brief, poisonous glare as Mr. Jones goes back to the pointless nonsense on the whiteboard.

I roll my eyes at Gerard and stick my tongue out at the back of Jay’s head, crossing my eyes and making Gerard chuckle softly.

“You really are a fucking lunatic, Frankie.” He chuckles quietly, shaking his head at me.

“That’s me.” I wink jokingly at him, the effect being marred somewhat as I fail to stifle yet another huge yawn.

“Jeez, Frank, you’re so tired all the time I don’t understand how you can stay awake half the night when you’re like this!” Gerard exclaims.

“I’m usually more awake at night.” I say truthfully, putting my scruffy black doc martens up on the desk and leaning back in my chair.

“Yeah, I know what you mean- I am too.” Gerard agrees, chipping the black nail polish off his bitten-down nails and flicking them into the back of Jay’s blonde hair, who’s beginning to look slightly confused as to why lots of tiny flecks of black are mysteriously appearing in his immaculately styled hair. 

It’s fucking hilarious.

Gerard’s grinning cheekily again, eyes glinting mischievously. “I love the night time.” He adds, stopping grinning and looking the picture of innocence as Jay turns round again, looking suspiciously from my face of suppressed giggled, Gerard’s of mock-innocence and the black flakes in his hair.

“Turn ROUND, Mr. Murray!” Mr. Jones snarls angrily.

“Anyway, there’s just something about the night I love.” Gerard leans closer to me and carries on our conversation in a soft whisper that brushes my cheek and makes every hair on my body stand up on end.

“Fucking vampire.” I retort, trying to ignore the goose bumps spreading up my spine at the thought of Gerard as a vampire which turns my brain cells into a gooey, hormone-crazed mush and does peculiar things to the rate of my heart.

Gerard grins and bares his ‘fangs’ me, before diving at my neck and pretending to suck my blood, breath warm and tickly against my throat, lips soft and tantalising on my skin.

“MR. IERO! Feet OFF the desk, or-” Mr. Jones stops short as he catches sight of Gerard’s bloodthirsty vampire face. Thankfully, he’s stopped drinking my blood by this point, but his vampire face is scarily realistic, ever so slightly disturbing, annoyingly sexy, and fucking hilarious. 

But clearly, our sadistic chemistry teacher doesn’t share my views.

Actually, I’d be seriously fucking worried if he shared my view about Gerard looking annoyingly sexy.

“What in god’s name are you DOING, Mr. Way?!” He barks.

“Being myself, sir.” Gerard says brightly.

“Well stop it this instant!” Mr. Jones snaps, turning back to the whiteboard for the umpteenth time this lesson.

“Stop being myself, sir?” Gerard pipes up, now the picture of innocence; all big, impossibly cute puppy dog eyes and innocently confused expression rather than vampire fangs and evil yet somehow incredibly sexy grin.

I have to fight down my giggles.

“What, Mr. Way?” 

“How can I stop being myself, sir?” Gerard asks, looking innocently puzzled, but I know him too well and can spot the mischievous glint in his glimmering green eyes hidden behind his curtain of midnight hair.

“Well…oh, be QUIET, Mr. Way!” Mr. Jones says hurriedly, looking a little flustered. “I never have anything but trouble from you two! All you do is sit there, talking and listening to that terrible music on your iPods! Now, I’ve organised a little test on the Periodic Table elements…”

“We don’t want to stay and do that shit, do we, Frankie?” Gerard leans dangerously close to me, grinning wildly, eyes glinting, ebony hair flopping effortlessly in his eyes.

I can feel the warmth of his breath on my lips, almost taste the coffee and peppermint and cigarettes mingled in his breath…

Focus, fuckface. 

“Ummm…” I try and construct a simple sentence, despite the fact, the only thing sexier than sex itself is mere millimetres away from my lips, grinning wildly.

Okay, that didn’t really help.

“Frankie?” Gerard’s looking concerned again, all the mischief and laughter gone from his eyes.

“I’m fine.” I say automatically.

“You’re not.” Gerard says, frowning.

“I am!” I protest.

Gerard raises one eyebrow sceptically at me and I have to look away. He knows me too well and would easily see past my feeble lies.

“Urghh, I fucking hate Chemistry!” I groan, in attempt to change the subject. “I’d have fucking dropped it months ago if it wasn’t for the fact Mom said I could go and see The Misfits in October if I get a B in my exam.”

“C’mon, lets get outta here…that’ll cheer you up.” Gerard grins at me, but I can still see the concern in his eyes.

“But we’ve still got another half hour until class ends.” I point out with a sigh.

“Watch and learn, Frankiekins.” Gerard smirks.

Before I have the chance to ask what he’s up to, he’s interrupted Mr. Jones’ monologue that no one’s listening to.

“Sir? I have a question.” Gerard calls.

“Yes?” Mr. Jones says snappily.

“When you said ‘that terrible music’, were you referring to the legendary band that is The Misfits?” Gerard asks, eyes twinkling.

“I don’t care what the band is, Mr. Way! Chemistry is far more important.” Mr. Jones growls.

“You must be even more retarded than I thought if you think I would actually agree with you that listening to some saddo drone on and on about chemicals is more important than the most fucking awesome band in existence.” Gerard says lightly.

The whole class is gaping, open-mouthed at him.

Mr. Jones looks ready to explode.

I look incredulously at Gerard, who throws me a quick wink and cheeky smile that melts my knees.

“GET OUT OF THIS CLASS RIGHT NOW! HOW DARE YOU!!” Mr. Jones bellows, livid, face red with fury. “AND YOU, MR. IERO! BOTH OF YOU, GET OUT NOW!!”

Gerard grins and slides out of his seat, obviously having achieved what he wanted. I follow suit, albeit slightly shakily.

He curls his long, pale fingers round mine, making my heart leap and my pulse race, then marches from the class, head held high, dragging me along behind him.

*

“Are you fucking CRAZY?” I yelp, the second we’re outside the classroom.  
“What, you wanted to get out, didn’t you?” Gerard grins at me.

“Yeah, but now we’re gunna get chucked out of the fucking class and my Mom will fucking kill me and I won’t be allowed to go and see The Misfits!” I yell, snatching my hand away from his.

For a split second, something like hurt flashes through his eyes, but he quickly masks it if it was.

“Chill out, Frankie- we’re not gunna get chucked out! I just wanted to talk to you, what’s so bad about that?” he asks, leaning casually against the corridor wall, looking impossibly sexy in his skin-tight black skinnies, beat up leather jacket and raven hair that flops irresistibly across his face, stripy tie loose round his neck, shirt showing of his skinny yet muscular chest.

“You could have talked to me in chemistry!” I point out angrily, not really sure why I suddenly feel so prickly, as if a hundred red-hot needles are spiking my insides with an anger that clashes ominously with lack of sleep and a hormone-crazed, fucked up brain.

Perhaps it’s cause my best fucking friend is standing in front of me, looking so impossibly sexy I just want to jump on him here and now, regardless of consequences.

“I was fucking worried about you, man!” Gerard says, starting to sound irritated. “You’ve not been yourself for fucking weeks!”

“I’m fine!” I lie.

“Stop lying to me, Frankie! I’m your best fucking friend for god’s sake- what can’t you tell me?!” Gerard shouts, eyes flashing. 

“This!” I yell, fury coursing through me like lava, then I storm towards him, grab him by the tie, and smash my lips furiously into his.

It’s better than I ever thought it would be, even after all those sleepless nights imagining it…it’s fierce and reckless and soft, sending thrills up my spine, making my stomach turn cartwheels of excited ecstasy, my heart race, my hands tremble.

It’s magic, it’s fireworks, it’s the best thing I’ve ever felt; lips devouring lips, tongues dancing with tongues, hands clasping desperately. My heart’s thumping wildly, cheeks flushed, pulse fluttering erratically when we finally break apart, panting.

“Oh.” Gerard says, his ghostly pallor pink, his pupils blown, big and black and staring in their emerald pools, hair dishevelled.

It’s a rare thing to witness Gerard lost for words.

I take advantage of the situation and yank him closer again, lips colliding forcefully, arms wrapping tightly round his skinny hips and pulling him into me, feeling every inch of him pressed against me, his heart pounding in his chest.

Sparks ignite in my chest as his tongue dances into my mouth, hot and sweet and tasting faintly of coffee and tobacco and peppermint, making my heart pond erratically against my ribs, my chest ache with lust.

He kisses me harder, faster, lips urgent, desperate against mine as his hands explore my back feverishly, long, cool fingers sliding under the fabric of my t-shirt and onto my warm skin, wandering across my hips, caressing my face, until he pulls away, gasping, and starts kissing down my neck, nibbling at my flesh and making me moan softly as he grinds his hips into mine.

“Fucking vampire…” I groan as he sucks at my neck, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

“I’m your fucking vampire…” Gerard whispers into my ear, lips soft on the shell, tongue trailing down my neck.

I couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 25/09/2011. Comments are very welcome!


End file.
